Innocent
by corny sloth
Summary: It all started innocently enough. Sharing a table in the Library didn’t necessarily mean that they were jumping each other’s bones behind closed doors. Oneshot. LilyJames.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, characters and indicia are solely JK Rowling's. I do not take credit for any thing you recognize in this story and blablabla and all that jazz.

**A/N: **I've never written anything like this before, and thought I'd give it a try. It's a bit short and lame but whatever. And just in case it isn't clear, this fic is about Lily and James and their getting together, obviously.

-&-

**-Innocent-**

-&-

It all started innocently enough.

Sharing a table in the Library didn't necessarily mean that they were jumping each other's bones behind closed doors, so she didn't protest when he asked if he could join her, seeing as all other tables were full.

It also continued innocently enough.

Studying together didn't necessarily mean they were shagging nonsensically in the little broom closet on the fourth floor, so she didn't mind when he asked if she could help him with their Charms assignment, seeing as she was top of their year in the subject.

It all started innocently enough.

Sharing a meal during dinner didn't necessarily mean they were snogging each other senseless behind that little niche on the seventh floor, so she wasn't bothered when he asked if he could join her for dinner, seeing as his friends have somehow went missing and he had no one to sit with.

It also continued innocently enough.

Sneaking down to the kitchens didn't necessarily mean they were eating each other's faces whenever opportunity arose, so she happily agreed to escort him down to the kitchens for a midnight snack when a certain Head Meeting ran late and they had both missed dinner.

It all started innocently enough.

Talking together didn't necessarily mean they were romping like little bunnies in his small four poster bed, so she was glad when he joined her one night, when she was sitting in a secluded corner of the Commons, and they had exchanged pleasant –yet innocent- conversation till the early hours of the morning.

It also continued innocently enough.

Sharing secrets didn't necessarily mean they were making out at any given moment, so she wasn't bothered when he asked her about her ambitions, her thoughts, her fantasies, and proceeded to tell her about his.

It all started innocently enough.

Hanging out in Hogsmeade together didn't necessarily mean they were madly in love, so she gladly accepted his offer when he asked if she would join him on a fun afternoon in Hogsmeade, seeing as his friends had detention and he wouldn't want to spend the whole day alone.

It did not however continue innocently enough.

Perhaps it was the way she would laugh and giggle at anything he said, or perhaps it was the way she couldn't help but touch him just to keep a bit of contact between them, or perhaps it was the way she could tear her eyes away from his face, his lips, his eyes.

None of that was innocent enough. Neither was the fact that she was desperately craving for him to kiss her.

The fact that he did, after a whole afternoon of teasing and waiting and anticipating, wasn't innocent either.

It was all hands and lips and teeth and tongues, and she thought she would die of the tension. Fingers slid under garments, touching innocently yet purposefully. Tongues met through parted lips, innocently yet experimentally. Bodies leaned against each other, the friction between their lower halves sending chills and shivers down her spine, and it was all she could do not to moan.

Everything started innocently enough in their case.

And it all ended with jumping bones behind closed doors, shagging nonsensically in the little broom closet on the fourth floor, snogging senseless behind that little niche on the seventh floor, eating faces whenever opportunity arose, romping like little bunnies in his small four poster bed, making out at any given moment, and falling madly in love.

-&-

**-Fin-**

-&-

**A/N.** coughlamecough. Um, yeah I don't really like this at all, but I just wanted to get something out. Whatever.


End file.
